


call it what you want to

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-West Coast Avengers, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: When Gwen gets sucked into a new universe, it seems like she has no powers. But what are all these red lines?
Relationships: Gwen Poole/Quentin Quire
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	call it what you want to

**Author's Note:**

> ok i LOVE these two and have been terrorizing all of my friends with them so i FINALLY wrote them 
> 
> you can find a lot of my moodboards for them on tumblr or twitter bc i am unhinged and are making gwentin aesthetics to go along with taylor swift lyrics
> 
> also i would/can be easily convinced to write more of these two and i probably will anyway

Gwen’s mind was out of sorts, to say the least. After her meeting with Dr Strange she at least was able to stop worrying from a purely survival standpoint and started noticing more things about this world she had been dumped into. 

There were some things that were just slightly off from her home world. The others she interacted with told her about her accent. Gwen had to keep remembering which superheroes had their aliases as public knowledge. But the hardest thing to get used to was the red. The webs and tangles of red string all over this comic book world. Drooping lines hung from nearly everyone’s pinky fingers. Some were wispy and more of a faint thread. Others were thick and vibrant like heavy weight yarn. 

A quick trip to the metropolitan city library (doors three feet to the left of where they were in her home universe) and she knew way more than she wanted about the Red Strings of Fate. She frowned down at her own pinky, with a line that seemed more pink than red and was barely visible. The thread was stretched taut and pulling somewhere far in the distance. Gwen frowned down at it and put her gloves on instead.

Gwen was able to mostly ignore the thread on her own finger. She occasionally would giggle when she saw other peoples’ tangled up or growing more vibrant. She still had no given powers and this was fairly low on the scale of remarkable abilities she could have. Through all of her mess with MODOK and time travel and killing her future self and maybe not getting retconned, the thread just stayed. 

In Los Angeles, after further shenanigans with Ghost Rider and Hawkeye, Gwen noticed the string had changed. It was not pulled as tight and had gotten a bit stronger. More of an embroidery floss than just a thread. Looking around, there was still nobody attached to the other end of her string. It just trailed off endlessly into the distance. 

Gwen started up on the West coast with the same sort of gigs that Ronnie had given her in New York. There were enough ultimate fighting gyms and places for target practice that nobody gave her a second glance even when she used her katanas. She was just going through her drills that Batroc had taught her when she felt a sharp pain on her finger. Gwen cried out and dropped her pistol, feeling like the string around her finger was burning. The owner of the gun range gave her an odd glance.

“Clipped my pinkie on the trigger!” She grinned through the burning pain.

The owner just nodded warily. Gwen’s eyes flickered down to the thick red yarn around his pinkie that looped towards the hand of one of the rifle instructors’ and back to her own pinky. The pink thread seemed to be getting bolder, approaching the size of thin weight yarn. Maybe Gwen just needed to get out of town. Maybe LA was messing with her head.

Of course when she tried to ask Kate to go get tacos before she hit the road, she got roped into a new superhero team.

That night Gwen dreamt of fire. 

When Quentin Quire woke up, his hand was sore. The film crew that had been following him for three weeks was waiting to get the final stretch of the journey to LA over with. His head hadn’t quite felt right since unleashing the phoenix to save Jubilee. He wasn’t even sure how he had learned about Hawkeye’s new team on the West coast. He just had a feeling he was going to be welcomed.

And he was, albeit begrudgingly. The pink deadpool knock-off chick seemed to really be weirded out by him. Which, valid. Quentin was a weird dude. But Gwen looked at him like she was horrified by his very presence. But they argued over nothing right off the bat. He still wasn’t sure if she even had any powers. Yeah, she saved his life during the fight with Tigra but she was getting on his nerves as they were babysitting BRODOK while the hawkeyes infiltrated AIM.

But when he kissed her, he saw everything. Her mind was so open to him, he couldn’t have avoided it if he tried. The pink string wrapping around the both of them, pulling them closer invisibly. The red thread that she saw like a matrix across the world.

Quentin laughed against her mouth as he saw the sinewy thread between Kate and America in her mind's eye. They broke apart and she rested her forehead on his. She was a bit taller than him.

“Sorry I was such an ass to you, I guess.” He muttered.

  
Gwen just laughed abruptly. “Likewise.”   
  
Her eyes were full of mirth as she laughed and for the first time Quentin really realized  _ soulmates.  
  
  
_

**Author's Note:**

> i literally never stop screaming about these two find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_AMAMOT) or i’m back on [tumblr](https://askmeaboutmyoctopustheory.tumblr.com/)


End file.
